1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piece of seating furniture, particularly a chair with a resilient frame, onto which a seat surface can be arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seating furniture, particularly chairs, with a resilient frame are known from prior art as so-called cantilever chairs. A cantilever chair is a chair without rear chair legs, wherein its seat surface resiliently gives under the weight of a person and slightly subsides towards the back. A cantilever chair comprises a supporting frame, wherein the parts of the frame forming the front chair legs are each bent towards the back at the top and at the bottom. At the bottom, the frame runs from the ground to the rear edge of the chair, respectively. At the top, the frame runs parallel to the frame parts reaching from the ground to the rear edge of the chair, respectively, wherein the two sides of the frame are also in parallel to one another. From the side view, the frame of such a cantilever chair is substantially U-shaped. The upper parts of the frame serve as support for the seat, wherein the upper parts of the frame are substantially parallel to one another and wherein the seat surface is substantially arranged between the two upper parts of the frame.
A modification of such a cantilever chair is known from AT 128771, wherein the two upper parts of the frame are not connected with the front bottom parts but with the rear bottom parts of the frame so that, from the side view, the frame of this cantilever chair substantially comprises a Z-shape.
The cantilever chairs known from prior art have the disadvantage that the seat surface is resilient towards the back but swaying in lateral direction is not possible. Another disadvantage, particularly of the U-shaped cantilever chairs, is that they are not perfectly stackable due to the configuration of the frame.